


Nagitoast

by JaneTheHopeful



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheHopeful/pseuds/JaneTheHopeful
Summary: A Komaeda/Reader drabble that I wrote last year for an imagine blog. Just a fluffy little tidbit about breakfast.





	

Imagine you've been dating Komaeda and last night was the first time you slept the night in the same bed. You wake up in the morning comfortable and warm, only slowly coming to awareness of the Komaeda's room around you. His blankets have a soft texture. His room is neatly clean and relatively plain, but things like his eclectic collection of books (everything from teen romantic dramas to a thick volume on the uses and dangers of various fungi) and a line-up of shoes that aren't tied with laces (though some have laces for show) make the room clearly his.

It's only after a moment of floating thoughts about your boyfriend's quirky tastes, that you realize you're in his bed alone and pull yourself upright, suddenly more awake from worry. For a moment you fear that he hates you, but you brush that aside as irrational. What you really ought to worry about is if he did something rash from insecurity and endangered himself. Without bothering to get ready for the day, you go to look for him.

You find Komaeda in the kitchen. He's washed and fully dressed, standing in front of the toaster. You suddenly feel silly for worrying. He turns to look at you, smiling gently. "Ah, good morning! I was just making breakfast, would you like some as well? Cups are in the cupboard, where they always are, if you'd like to get yourself something to drink."

You're still tired and just sit down. "Um, sure, what are we having for breakfast?"

"Toast! I usually have mine plain, but if you'd like I can put butter or jam or ketchup or whatever you want on yours," he says.

Toast isn't a very substantial breakfast, but he's making breakfast for you, which is sweet, and you know if you complain he might spiral off into insecurities. There will be time later to reassure him that disagreement doesn't mean he's at fault, for now you want to enjoy your morning. You ask for toast the way you want it and he gives you the pieces that were already in the toaster, before putting more in for his own.

"Thank you, Nagito," you say, after taking a bite.

"I've really done nothing to deserve your praise, it's only natural-"

"I want to thank you," you interrupt. "I like being fed in the morning. And you're nice. I like you. I want you to be happy."

Komaeda grunts, but he's also blushing. He turns back towards the toaster.

When he has his toast and sits down next to you, you take his hand in yours. He squeezes back and rubs his thumb against your hand gently. After a moment, he sighs loudly and you turn to meet his eyes. He smiles crookedly and says "You're completely stubborn, you know."

"Oh, I know," you say sweetly. He sighs again as he looks away and takes a bite of his toast, but he doesn't let go of your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write anything Character/Reader, but it happened. I used to think I was too good for this stuff, but honestly there's no shame in being a little self-indulgent. I'm still embarrassed that it involves such a ridiculously popular character, though.


End file.
